Just One Of Those Days
by SotF
Summary: When things get bad in Sunnydale, they get really...really bad. Poor world! Also, this is interactive, so review with your ideas on how to make the worse day even worse! Looking For Ideas


**AN:** This idea just popped into my head as I wondered just what would make the forces of good and evil in Buffy end up on the same side for once, perhaps permanently. How much of a nightmare would balance out a week of normality for Sunnydale? I think this may fit. Any ideas how to make this even more insane? Tell me about them in reviews!

xXx

The week had been quiet, to quiet as was said. Nothing remotely weird had happened, and well, even the fates were wondering just what was going to happen as they felt the overload of it start to build.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander had been happy just to have a break, while Giles wondered what was coming, tearing through the books to find something, his suspicion that it was merely the calm before the storm.

xXx

Unfortunately, Nature abhors a vacuum and smirked as steps were taken to correct it.

In the boiler room, three students had decided that summoning a creature could get them out of the test they hadn't studied for, unfortunately they needed to say the creatures name to summon it, but the spell would summon any creature the name was given for. This was unfortunate for two reasons, the first is that the creature they were trying to summon had a name that was mostly made up of sounds that a human cannot say and secondly, the one that would say the name had a slight problem, he had a stuttering problem. Combined they made a dreadful mistake, especially as they would soon discover that a big part of it would come later due to them being female.

xXx

An explosion tore through the room and all three girls screamed and tried to run as a three foot tall creature tackled them one by one with a cry of "SWEETO!"

xXx

Snyder was having a rather good day, seven kids already in detention and first period hadn't started yet, and a little troll was groping his secretary...

...groping his secretary!

"What the hell is going on here!"

Suddenly he caught a large sack that the creature tossed him and glanced in it to find it full of women's undergarments.

He glanced up and swallowed as a horde of angry female students charged at him.

"Oh crap!"

xXx

Xander peeked out into the hall after he heard a scream and stepped out.

He glanced and saw Cordelia and the new girl screaming at a little creature that ran right past him.

Something came flying at him and he instinctively caught it, before he recognized what it was, a bomb.

He juggled it for a moment before it went off, sending him plowing into the same boiler room that the spell had been set up in, and that's when the second thing went wrong, his foot messed up the pattern on the floor just enough to match another spell, and a drop of blood from a scratch completed it.

He hurriedly grabbed the book he saw and flipped until he saw the diagram that the symbols on the floor looked like an gulped.

"Summoning the ultimate evil?" he said slowly, reading the title, "Good thing I didn't blee..." he saw the scratch and the few droplets of blood on the floor, "Oh crap!"

A pillar of flame shot skywards, burning a hole through the ceiling and the shadows seemed to deepen,

Xander started to back away, slowly but surely.

A dark form began to form and Xander yelped and dove for cover.

"Who dares summon the great and powerful.." it began.

"You're a rabbit," Xander managed to get out before collapsing, laughing hysterically.

A strange and distinctive noise was heard from the white and grey mini-lop standing there.

Ka-Click

A switchblade appeared in its paw.

"That's it, time to die loser-boy!"

"Ah crap!" he stammered as he took off running with a homicidal bunny on his tail.

xXx

Meanwhile, the sun had set and Spike heard a scream.

"Hotcha!"

Then he was bowled over by a short, strange, old man with Dru's undergarments in his hands, then he blinked, "Wait a sec, Dru's undergarments!"

xXx

Giles picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Mister Giles, I think we have a major problem," came the frantic voice on the other end.

"Who...Piro is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, remember the problems in London, well, before..."

"You mean before Largo got you both deported?"

"Yes, well, there is a problem."

"What's that?"

"I lost track of him, and found out he rented a room with my credit card in Sunnydale."

"Where are you?"

"Tokyo."

"Oh shit!"

"That's not the half of it, the report also listed about twelve cases of various beers."

"Good Lord!"

"That's not mentioning the weapons and the bike..."

Suddenly the sound of the phone hitting the floor was heard.

"Mister Giles? Mister Giles?"

xXx

A half hour later Xander was trying to calm down. Somehow he'd managed to escape the homicidal maniac with fur and long ears when he crashed past the new girl, Anya, he thought her name was, who had immediately had a panic attack.

xXx

Giles was sneaking through the school with a sword, and paused at a crash, but a glance out the window saw that it was that perverted midget trying to grope Buffy. He shuddered, but continued on into the boiler room.

Grabbing the book, he gulped at the title of the open page and then the title of the book itself, the first was still currently Summoning the Ultimate Evil and the second was just a book on generic summoning, but how to clean up this mess?

"Help!" he heard a yelp as a girl plowed into him pursued by a weapon wielding rodent.

And once more the symbols got messed up.

A flash of light as all three watching beings jaws dropped.

"No way..." Bun-Bun stammered at the figure that appeared, no ones luck could be this bad.

"Hiya meesa Jar-Jar Binks..."

"Truce?" Bun-Bun asked the watcher, who looked almost as stunned.

"Truce," the Brit managed to say, as the gungan tripped and once again messed with the summoning, "Not again!"

A new figure seemed to being to materialize as the Watcher frantically began to search for this one.

He stood about Xander's height and had bright red hair.

"I like swords!"

Everyone but Jar-Jar sweat dropped.

"Wee'sa bein da beest a frieends!" he said to the new comer.

xXx

"Where did that pervert go?" Buffy asked as she peeked around the corner, an axe in hand.

"We'll find that demon!" Willow hissed back carrying an unusually large hammer.

"SWEETO!" came the cry as suddenly they found him materializing right in front of them, with their bra's.

"I don't care if he's human anymore, he dies now!" Buffy shrieked as they both charged with plans to slay the enemy before them.

Suddenly a strange boy on a motorcycle drove by with an automatic blazing at a vampire and both of them skidded to a stop, "That was different."

"I am l33t!" he exclaimed as he managed to finally dust the vampire.

xXx


End file.
